Baby I'd Catch a Grenade for you!
by gleek721
Summary: One shot using the song grenade enjoy!


A/N Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a few months I kind of just got lazy and my fanfic a year w/o rain im going to stop because I don't feel its going anywhere. So I thought I would write a one-shot after listening to Bruno Mar's Grenade. And a shout-out to YWYCBPOOF and Come on over and be a gleek. ( my twitter rpgs ) And my fb rpgs. Anyway on with the story.

Finn POV:

I really do miss Rachel. I already made the mistake of letting her go once and I almost lost her for good when she started dating Jesse. I have to make it up to her. I gotta make it up to her musically. Now all I need to do is find Puck.

Puck POV:

Grr why the hell is Quinn with that Sam kid? Doesn't she remember me expressing my feelings for her at the hospital and singing Beth to her. What does that Sam kid have that I don't? I have to win her over and show that I'm way better.

Finn POV:

"Puck!" I shouted as I walked over to Puck's locker.

"Yeah? You're not gonna punch me again are you?"

"No but I need your help with something" I said really confidently.

"Okay…. What is it?"

" I want to sing a song to Rachel in glee club but I don't want to do it alone and I've seen you eyeing Quinn and I have an idea that can win Quinn over for you and Rachel over for me" I feel slightly better when I see Puck nod.

"Okay. What's your plan?"

"Well you know that song Grenade by Bruno Mars?"

"Yeah you want to sing that?"

I nod as I say "Yeah I do" At this time I knew Puck was in.

Story: {in glee club rehearsal this afternoon}

Mr. Schue shouted for the students to settle down and announced " We have a performance today from Puck and Finn take it away guys"

Finn nods and says " This song expresses me and puck's feelings about the girls we love. Puck nods and adds "so I hope you enjoy this song."

Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all,  
But you never give  
Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss, Had your eyes wide open -  
Why were they open?  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked, Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby ; But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no  
Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman,  
That's just what you are, yeah,  
You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car  
Gave you all I had

And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby ; But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire, ooh You' d watch me burn down in flames You said you loved me you're a liar Cause you never, ever, ever did baby...  
But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby ; But you won't do the same.  
No, you won't do the same,  
You wouldn't do the same,  
Ooh, you'll never do the same,  
No, no, no, no

They finished the song Finn standing in front of Rachel holding her hand. And Puck doing the same to Quinn. Both girls we're breathless holding back tears of joy.

{ After Glee }

Finn POV

I ran to catch up with Rachel after practice to talk to her. "Rach wait up" I smiled as she turned around smiling.

"Yeah Finn?"

" I'm sorry I broke-up with you I was a huge jerk and I realized my mistake and I almost lost you last year to Jesse and I don't want to lose you again I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Finn" I smiled wide as she got up on her tip toes to kiss me.

" Will you be my girlfriend again?"

" I'd be an idiot if I said no" After she said that I just couldn't control myself and I pulled her into a huge bear hug.

Puck POV-

I was walking out silently but turned as I heard Quinn calling my name and saw her walking over to me.

"Puck was that song for me?" She said with tears in her eyes.

" Of course it was Quinn, I love you I always have. But apparently you love Sam." I turned and started walking away when she shouted.

"I broke up with him for you" I was shocked and turned raising an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes Puck I've always secretly loved you but I've never really showed it too much after you went to juvie"

"Well Quinn Fabray will you do the honors of being my boyfriend" I said making a fail attempt to be a gentlemen.

"I would love to" She said and I picked her up and kissed her deeply not caring who saw.

A/n so what did u think it was kinda bad ik im a little rusty anyway review and tell me any suggestions shout-outs to all my ibffs!


End file.
